Change
by Rei20021
Summary: What happen if Goku was not born to look like his father, but something different, Goku makes three wishes, that will change everyone’s life.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own dbz  
  
A/N: okay just to let you know this is different then most v/g fics. What happen if Goku was not born to look like his father, but something different, Goku makes three wishes, that will change everyone's life…(warning yaoi and male pregnancy in later chapters)  
  
Change  
  
Chapter one: Three Wishes   
  
  
  
He was always known as Goku the merciful, Goku the strongest in the universe, Goku the nice, Goku the naïve, Goku the idiot, same old Goku! He was tired of same old Goku. Goku was just plain tired of being someone he was not, and it was all going to change.  
  
Looking at the large round balls glowing as all seven sat on the ground, Goku pushed his doubts away and turned to look the elder Namek in the eyes.   
  
"It's time. I'm ready," the tall Saiyajin said.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Goku?" asked the wise, old Namek.   
  
Goku sighed sadly. "It has to be done. You don't know how it feels to be empty; like you aren't the person you're supposed to be. I need this. I need to be me. If I am not who I really am, then I'll be lying to myself. I can't pretend anymore."  
  
The Elder nodded in understanding. "Let's get started then."   
  
Stepping up to the Dragonballs, the Namek called forth the Eternal Dragon to grant the three wishes that would change Goku. He wouldn't know what would result from the changes, yet he was determined to go ahead with his wishes.  
  
The sky turned dark, a huge bolt of lighting and a flash of light streaked into the sky to show the Namekian dragon: Porunga.   
  
"Who has summoned me!?" Porunga's booming voice was magnified in the whipping air.  
  
"Son Goku has summoned you," the Namek answered back in his native tongue.  
  
"Thou has three wishes to be granted, choose your wishes wisely!" The eternal dragon replied. The Elder translated for Goku.  
  
"I wish to have the memory I would've had if I had not hit my head," said Goku, as the elder Namek translated the words Goku spoke into the Namekian language. The dragon's red eyes glowed.  
  
"It can be granted, but only on the day you were born. Any other wishes you make to change you will also be granted on the day of your birth," the dragon declared.  
  
Goku nodded his head when the Elder was done translating.   
  
"I understand. "  
  
The dragon's eyes glowed. "Your wish has been granted. You have two more wishes. What is thou second wish!?"   
  
"I wish to be who I was born to be," said the Earth-raised Saiyajin.  
  
"You wish has been granted. On the day of your birth is the day you will change. What is thou last wish!?" The powerful dragon asked.  
  
"That all with Saiyajin blood has the natural ability to regenerate their tails."  
  
"You wish has been granted. Farewell!" The dragon disappeared and the Dragonballs shot off in different directions to regenerate their energy.  
  
Feeling pain shoot through his spine, Goku fell to the ground, panting hard. After the pain stopped, he turned and looked at his backside only to see his black tail waving happily in front of him. 'Now all I have to do is wait and see what will happen on my birthday. I needed this; I'm so tired of not being me. But this will affect everyone, not just me. I've been thinking of these wishes for so long, and now that I've made them, I feel so much better.'   
  
Standing up, the powerful Saiyajin put two fingers to his forehead and teleported back to earth to wait on his wishes. 


	2. ch. 2:The day of total Change

Part two: the day of total change  
  
  
  
To change, one must change them selves from the inside before ever changing on the outside-ME.  
  
^_^ nice!  
  
Panting hard, Goku clenched his chest and landed by a nearby tree, leaning against it. He sat down beneath the tree, which hid him in the darkness. Minutes passed, and with each minute, the pain increased. He didn't notice that his eyes were tearing up from the intense pain in his chest.   
  
The heart virus that Mirai Trunks talked about came a year later rather than earlier. Goku got up and stood with his left hand still clenched to his heart, growling as he pulled away from the tree and started walking. He kept walking, not going anywhere important. Just walking. Several hours had passed and Goku was still walking.   
  
Up ahead was a large lake, which glowed under the moonlight. The wind blew softly and Goku's wild hair swayed gently. Once he reached the lake, Goku fell on his hands and knees in pain. Falling on his side, Goku curled up into a ball of pain and agony. Then the scar where Goku hit his head started hurting painfully and his body glowed.   
  
Automatically, he started powering up and screamed in pain as his mind and body started changing. The pain was beyond what he had ever felt; even the pain of dying did not hurt like this. He powered up through all levels of Super Saiyajin, even those he hadn't reached yet. But he was in too much pain to even notice.  
  
His mind changed and his cries of pain turned into growls of rage as his six-foot tall body shrunk into a five-foot small body. His wild hair grew long and spilled around him like a pool of gold.   
  
The three wishes he had asked had started. The day of his birth was today.   
  
On a full moon, the one known as Goku changed to the man known as Kakarotto.   
  
Miles away, one Saiyajin Prince felt the Earth Saiyajin's power and flew to see what was wrong. When he arrived, he was in for a very big surprise. 


	3. Lost memory and forgotten past

Part Three: Lost memory and forgotten past  
  
  
  
Kakarotto stopped powering up and started to go back to normal. His golden hair was now jet-black and reached to the middle of his back. Once he stopped glowing, he fell on his left side. A long black lock of hair blew onto his face, a face that use to hold the infamous Son Goku grin that everyone loved or hated.  
  
The face of this newly formed man was very handsome. He still looked like his father, but not entirely. He moaned in pain as he clenched his chest; gasping for air, sweat dripping down his forehead. ~ What's wrong with me? ~ He thought, trying desperately to get his strength back. Attempting to sit up, Kakarotto's chest jolted with pain. A pain so intense that he blacked out into the world of darkness.  
  
  
  
Landing by the lake, Vegita looked around, trying to find Kakarotto. There was no sign of him. {Grr! this is stupid! Why did the hell I even come here in the first place?} He thought.  
  
{You know why you came here, you felt Kakarotto's power go beyond previous levels and you were curious to know how he got so Powerful,} said the Saiyan voice at the back of his mind.  
  
Ignoring the voice, Vegita started to leave. He stopped as a flicker of ki came from the far end of the lake. He walked over, trying to find the flicker of ki again or the body that it belonged to. Edging closer to the end of the lake, Vegita heard a moan of pain to his left.  
  
He turned and saw a body. As it was too dark for him to see who it was, he got closer. What he saw took his breath away.   
  
The body was wearing an orange gi, the same one that Goku wore, but his body was smaller and slimmer, and the gi was very baggy on this creature. One of his arms was clenched to his chest and he moaned out another painful groan. (How about 'gave another painful groan'?) The wind blew softy as a long spiky lock clung to his sweaty and flushed face. A shiver ran down Vegita's spine as he took in the look of the mystery man on the ground.  
  
Suddenly, a thick black-brown tail curled around Vegita's ankle. The Saiyajin prince was shocked beyond words. The only thought that came to mind was, {Are there more Saiyanjins left?}  
  
Then it all clicked; the orange gi, the pain in his chest, and the thick black-brown tail.  
  
"Ka...Kakarotto..." the prince whispered. His body started shaking for no reason and he slumped onto the grassy floor. {Th...this can't be Kakarotto! Just because his ki is Kakarotto, and his smell is Kakarotto, and his clothes are what Kakarotto wears doesn't mean THIS is Kakarotto! The onna will know what to do.} he thought as he picked up the small figure and blasted off to C.C.  
  
Meanwhile, the Saiyajin in the Prince's arms was having a very sad flash back.  
  
  
  
"How could I have married such an idiotic man!" screamed a raven-haired female.   
  
"Chi-chi, I said I was sorry! You never told me that our anniversary was today! I would've stayed! You know I'm not good at remembering things!" pleaded the very sorry Goku.   
  
"No, that's just the problem, YOU NEVER STAY HOME! All you do is eat, sleep, and fight with that gang of yours! You can remember when you spar, but you can't remember the day WE GOT MARRIED!" she screamed and sobbed. Goku tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away.   
  
"That's the final straw Goku! I can't take this shit anymore! I want out of this marriage! I want a divorce!" she shrieked out. That stopped Goku from trying to comfort her anymore.   
  
"W..What do you mean by that! I try! I really do! But every time I stay home you tell me to leave you alone! When I try to help you, YOU PUSH ME AWAY! I've tried and tried and you tell me you want OUT!? You're the one who's been CHEATING ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND YAMCHA! And you are the who INSULTS ME when you think I'm not around and you have the nerve to say you want OUT?!" screamed Goku as he flashed into Super Saiyajin.   
  
"I got myself KILLED for YOU!!! Just so you could see OUR sons go into college! I would have done it OVER again, just to know that MY WIFE needed ME to protect THE FUTURE OF OUR SONS!! You call me idiotic, stupid and selfish, when YOU are the SELFISH ONE! If you want out of a marriage YOU set up a long time ago, then go ahead, BUT THE BOYS STAY WITH ME!" he screamed as he fell to the ground in painful sobs.   
  
Chi-chi looked on in shock of what just came out of his mouth. "You knew about me and Yamcha?" she whispered.  
  
The living room was quiet except the soft sobs coming from the now upset man on the ground and the baby Goten upstairs. Moving to a sitting position, Goku looked forward, staring at nothing.   
  
"Everyday you would came home glowing and I would smell HIM on you. At first I thought nothing of it, but every time I passed you, I smelled HIM. Now your smell has changed over the weeks and I finally know what's so different about you. Do you want to know?" he asked, but continued as if she answered. She had never seen Goku like this and it scared her.   
  
"You're now PREGANT! With HIS child! A NORMAL one as you always wanted. Not a HALF breed, but a HUMAN child," he growled out as he stood, now madder than he had ever been. "I LOVED YOU! Did you know that? I looked over your complaints and insults and knew I HAD a beautiful WIFE! But not anymore. You just get the papers and I'll sign them and I'll have custody of MY sons."   
  
That was that last he said as he headed out the door and made the wishes that changed his life forever.   
  
  
  
  
  
Kakarotto opened his eyes after that memory flashed in his mind; a memory of a man he didn't know and a woman who was unfaithful. He clenched his chest in pain as memories of people he didn't know flashed in his mind. Frustrated, tears spilled down the side of he face as he lay on what felt like the ground.   
  
Hearing footsteps, he turned in their direction but he saw nothing. His brows drew together in confusion. Then he saw it; a figure outlined in the darkness. As the figure came closer, he could make out what the person looked like.   
  
Now the figure was only five inches away from him, and as Kakarotto looked at the man, he knew who he was. He was the man in those memories he saw.   
  
The man was tall, his hair was wild and shot out in all different directions. He wore an orange gi and his tail waved gently from left to right. The man known as Goku in his memory bent down and picked the much smaller man up, and sat him in his lap.   
  
He began speaking words he didn't understand. The language he spoke was strange, but slowly he began to understand what he was saying.  
  
  
  
"You're confused, I know," Goku said, as he started rocking back and forth. "I was confused too, until I made those wishes." he paused and looked at the figure he held. "In my entire life, I've always felt empty. The only joys in my life were those I truly trusted, and my sons."   
  
Sighing, Goku looked around where they sat and saw nothing but darkness. "To me, life held big challenges to find one's self. It didn't help me; because I lost myself the day I hit my head and lost the memories. I don't regret meeting some people." He paused again to hold the body tighter.   
  
"Betrayal is the most pain I've been feeling for a while. All I did was put on my happy face as if nothing happened. I was being used and I didn't even do anything," said the trembling voice of Goku.   
  
"You, Kakarotto, are me; the only difference is that you're short, have long hair, and carry intelligence that can surpass even Bulma, if you tried, that is..." He stopped rocking and looked Kakarotto straight in the eyes. "You and I are one person. I've just decided to have your body. Kind of like what Piccolo did with Kami only I wished for mine." He laughed, but his eyes were sad.   
  
"Soon it will be time for you to wake up and problems will start. I know you can get through it. Gohan, my son, your son, knows what I did and he accepts it. You'll have to take care of baby Goten. Don't worry about living in the house I once lived. Bulma may let me live with her. She's one of the people I trust, Kakarotto You may not remember this or anything else, but in time, your memory will come back and the forgotten past will shine brightly." With those final spoken words, Goku disappeared and Kakarotto woke up in pain.  
  
  
  
Gasping in pain, Kakarotto woke up to find himself in a medical room. At the entrance of the door, a group of people stood talking. One turned around and looked at Kakarotto. She had blue hair like the ocean and eyes like the sky. She came and touched his forehead.  
  
"Goku, are you all right?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. He didn't understand what she said, but he knew she was worried.  
  
Kakarotto smiled painfully, and the only words that came out were, "Aoi Tenshi?" (Blue Angel) and then he passed out. 


	4. Change Part 4

Part Four: The Awaken  
  
Saiyan  
  
//telepath  
  
~Thoughts   
  
/flashbacks/  
  
  
  
It was a week since Goku passed out. During that week, Bulma had taken some time to stare at the figure in the bed, seemingly sleeping peacefully.   
  
The day Vegita brought him here was a shock. Never had she seen him worried about anyone, not even her. True, they both had a son together, but after Trunks was born she never saw the lust and passion shine in Vegita's eyes again. She knew she could never have his heart. Every time the gang came over, she saw the look he had whenever he thought no one was looking, the look he gave Goku. People thought he was so cold-hearted, and a bad father. They were so wrong. He was a good father; he does spend time with his son. A lot of time actually.   
  
Sighing, Bulma stood from the chair she sat in. She took one last long look at the sleeping figure, before closing her eyes and leaving the room.   
  
Darkness surrounded him, but the pain in his chest was gone. Now he just sat there, watching the flashes of memories of people he didn't know, long after the one called Goku left him to find out who those people were.   
  
Kakarotto sighed, wanting to leave this place as fast as possible, but knowing he must first learn Goku's- his- past if he ever wanted to find peace from the memories that haunted him.   
  
As the memories of the life he ONCED lived flashed by, there was one memory that wasn't of Earth or his Earthen friends. He was about a year old. It was the last time he saw his father.  
  
/FLASHBACK/  
  
Bardock looked aimlessly in his lab to find the chemicals to save his son. His youngest son. A small purring sound came from a cradle on the far left corner of the lab. When Bardock looked at his son, with long wavy black hair and dark ebony eyes, the child broke into a huge grin, knowing he has his father's attention. He walked to his son and picked him up. Then he walked back to the counter where the serum was.   
  
"This will change you my son, for the better. If they knew you are a child bearer, the king would keep you on this planet, which I can't allow! When I inject you with this serum, my son, you will no longer look like the true you; you will look like me and grow to be my image. And you will not be detected as a child bearer either. You will leave this planet and live on the one you are sent to. This is my gift to you. The only thing I can give; a chance to live. When you grow, Kakarotto, remember this. You may not remember who you are, but you are my pride, and knowing you will live to see another day makes me proud. I know you will grow strong. Just remember the blood that flows through you… my son." As he finished, he inserted the needle into his son's soft flesh. His child's eyes slowly closed and Bardock started singing a song that was forever burned into his memory.  
  
Don't forget who you are  
  
It takes a lot to be true to yourself  
  
The blood flows through your veins  
  
Shows its true colors  
  
When you're lost inside yourself  
  
Remember this song  
  
Your are the pride of this race... Saiyanjins  
  
The blood of the last  
  
so sleep, my chibi  
  
And let the dreams of glory shine in your heart  
  
for the future  
  
holds many things  
  
/End Flashback/  
  
Kakarotto opened his eyes. Tears ran down his face. He didn't remember this; he didn't remember anything of his family. But this precious memory, he would keep forever. Then flashes of knowledge and the information and emotions on everything he needed to know about Goku's life flashed through his mind.  
  
PRIDE: Knowing that he has two strong sons, and knowing his sons will be stronger in the near future makes him more proud than he could ever be.  
  
CONFUSION: Why had his former mate hurt him, why had she used him and why, when he left with his sons, did he feel relief? He loved her, didn't he?  
  
SADNESS: Knowing that he had the blood of his brother on his hands; he killed the only link to his past; his only brother.  
  
FEAR: Of getting close to anyone. To love anyone. To be rejected by the one he wanted to love... his prince.  
  
The emotions swirled around Kakarotto's head until he couldn't stand straight. He fell, but instead of falling, he floated limply in the air, and then some unknown force pushed him to the standing position.   
  
Kakarotto's heavily-lidded eyes opened. There in front of him was himself, but in the form of Goku. His former self lifted up his hand.   
  
"You saw all of myself as well as you. Our minds are one now, but we both have different souls. If you accept me then take my hand and we'll be one again," he said. Kakarotto looked at his hand, a hand so different than his own. He looked at his hand, smaller and more slender than Goku's large hand. He moved his hand to the huge hand and smiled at Goku.   
  
"I accept you." Once their hands joined together, a bright flash engulfed them and then everything went black.  
  
-  
  
Kakarotto gasped for air as he sat up in the bed he was laid in. Blinking, Kakarotto looked around the medical room, the smell of cleanliness stinging in his nostrils. Then Kakarotto realized that he was naked in this bed he had been lying in.   
  
Combing his fingers throw his long silken black hair and closing his eyes, Kakarotto tried to remember where he was and how he got here. His head shot up as he looked at the door that just opened, and the older man with pale lavender hair and thick black glasses who stood in the doorway. Behind those glasses were sky blue eyes that stared back at him in surprise.   
  
Dr. Briefs looked at the man that was now awake.   
  
"Well son, I see you've finally decide to wake up. That heart virus really did a number on you." He cracked a grin and finally looked at the man fully. Chuckling, the doctor went through a door that Kakarotto hadn't noticed before. A minute passed before the doctor came back and handed him some clothes. "I couldn't help but notice that you needed clothes. Dress and I'll show you around the place, and then get you something to eat," he said. Taking the clothes, Kakarotto dressed and was ready for the doctor to give him his tour.  
  
It was hours before they finally got to the kitchen. Dr. Briefs showed him the first floor, which was where he and his wife slept; the second floor, where his daughter, Vegeta, Gohan, baby Goten, baby Trunks, and Goku/him slept. The last floor comprised of the kitchen, living room, a TV room, and a huge lab where he and his daughter made their inventions.   
  
Once the two entered the kitchen, they saw that Mrs. Briefs was busy making lunch. Mrs. Briefs stopped what she was doing and walked over to Dr. Briefs, kissing him on the cheek.   
  
"How are you dear?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Fine just showing this fellow around. I'm sorry son, but I didn't get your name," Dr. Briefs asked. Kakarotto blushes, then gets mad at his weakness, he was a Saiyajin! ~ But the man I ONCE was, is still in me and that part will never go away, ~ he thought.   
  
Kakarotto shakes his head clear and did a short bow. "My name is Kakarotto," he said. Mr. And Mrs. Briefs looked at each then looked at Kakarotto again.   
  
"I'm sorry son, but I didn't quiet get that," Dr. Briefs said. Kakarotto looked at them in confusion, them it dawned on him. They didn't understand him. The room was silent for a while when the backyard door opened and Vegeta walked in.  
  
  
  
Vegeta had been training in the GR for three days trying to get his mind off Kakarotto's changes, but it didn't work. It just made him more frustrated and worried that the other warrior might die and he will never get to see him again. Walking in the kitchen, Vegeta didn't even notice the Briefs and their 'guest'. He just went straight to the fridge to get something to drink, knowing Mrs. Briefs was cooking. Grabbing a bottle of water, Vegeta pulled the cap off and took a large gulp of water. Turning around, he spotted Kakarotto as he started drinking and choked.   
  
"Kakarotto..."  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	5. note to the readers

Dear readers,  
  
I'm so happy that you like my stories, but my computer crashed and I lost everything so I'm going to rewrite it so it'll be the same, but a little different in the beginning an longer chapters. Don't worry I'm not give up on this story at all just tell you that I have all four chapters ready to update, but my computer was dumb and now have to start over. So I'm putting new chapters in soon thanks. 


End file.
